


I've Got a Crush on You, Sweetie Pie

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Series: Angelfire Universe [4]
Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: Just a little thing inspired by the song.  Angelfire Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing much is happening on this leap. As a matter of fact, it's down right boring, with a capitol B. Ziggy gave the odds at 99% that nothing important will occur for a good forty-eight hours, so I was able to convince Al to take a much needed rest. He's gone up to Fiesta Santa Fe for the day.

I miss him. Thinking about it made me realize this is the longest we've been apart since I started leaping, for me at least, he's been there every single day. Weird, I never gave much thought to the amount of time we spend together. It's got me feeling a little lost without him.

The last time he had any type of vacation was when he took Tina to a cabin in the mountains, not that he was gone long. . .how long was he gone?? It was during my leap as Samantha, and he'd been having trouble dealing with seeing me as a gorgeous woman. He came to tell me that Gloria was going to kill herself in the next few hours, and I went rushing out after her. That's when he left. I managed to talk her off the ledge of the apartment building, got her into dry clothes and into bed. When I came out of the bedroom, Al was there telling me that he'd taken Tina to the cabin and everything was back to normal.

Now I realize the serious hole in his story. He was gone for what, three hours, tops? The idea that he ran all the way up to a cabin for maybe an hour of romance -- in the middle of the most urgent part of my leap -- was highly unlikely, for a lot of reasons.

That leaves only one obvious answer. He lied. I know quite well, Al isn't above lying, especially if he thinks he has good reason. What I don't know is, _why?_ Under the circumstances, I'm not sure I want the answer to that one. Unfortunately, whether I want it or not, the words form in my mind anyway.

Does my best friend still have a crush on me. . .?

I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie  
All the day and night-time give me sign  
I never had the least notion that  
I could fall with so much emotion

\--Gershwin

8/20/91


	2. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another little poem that needed a spot. It's Al's pov again.

**S A M**

Best friend,

Passionate intensity

to right all wrongs

Stubborn determination

right or wrong

Blazing fire

consuming all in its path

Childlike innocence

wrapping around my heart

Best love

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI in case anyone is wondering: no, Sam doesn't remember the brief leap home where he and Al confessed their feelings for each other (Somewhere in the Night). As usual, Swiss cheesed. All will be clear as the stories progress. It's going to be a long ride in their life together, with a lot of twists and turns.


End file.
